Brewpubs by Location
Brewpubs are restaurants with an on-site brewery. Albania *Brauhaus - Tirana http://www.brauhaus.al/ Argentina * Corsario Negro - Santa Clara del Mar Australia * Duckstein Brewery - Swan Valley, Perth, West Australia * Grumpy's Brewhaus - Verdun, South Australia * Hunter Beer Company * Ironbark Brewery - Swan Valley, Perth, Western Australia * Potters Hotel & Brewery * Queens Wharf Brewery - Newcastle * Red Hill Brewery & Cafe * Redoak Boutique Beer Café - Sydney * Sail and Anchor Pub Brewery - Fremantle, Western Australia * Scharers Little Brewery - Picton, New South Wales * Townsville Brewing Company - Townsville, Queensland Belgium * 't Pakhuis - Antwerp Brazil * Penedon Brew Pub - Penedo, Rio de Janeiro Canada British Columbia * Dockside Brewing - Vancouver, British Columbia * Howe Sound Inn & Brewing Company - Squamish, British Columbia * Longwood Brewpub and Restaurant - Nanaimo, British Columbia * Spinnakers Brewpub and Guesthouse - Victoria, British Columbia * Steamworks Brewing Company - Vancouver, British Columbia * Swans Brewpub - Victoria, British Columbia New Brunswick *Picaroon's - Fredericton, New Brunswick *Pump House - Moncton, New Brunswick Nova Scotia * Granite Brewery and Catering - Halifax, Nova Scotia * Rudder's Seafood Restaurant & Brew Pub - Yarmouth, Nova Scotia Ontario * C'est What - Toronto, Ontario * Granite Brewery and Catering - Toronto, Ontario * The Merchant Ale House - St. Catharines, Ontario * Olde Heidelberg Restaurant Tavern & Motel - Heidelberg, Ontario * The Olde Stone Brewing Company - Peterborough, Ontario * Pepperwood Bistro - Burlington, Ontario Prince Edward Island * The Gahan House - Prince Edward Island Québec * L'Amère à boire - Montréal, Québec * Brutopia - Montréal, Québec * Dieu du Ciel - Montréal, Québec * Golden Lion Pub and Brewery - Lennoxville, Québec * l'Inox - Montréal, Québec Saskatchewan * Bushwakker Brewing Company - Regina, Saskatchewan Czech Republic * Excelent - Rýmařov * Hotel a restaurační pivovar Roztoky - Roztoky u Křivoklátu * Hotel Pivovarská bašta * Pivovarský dům - Prague * Pivovarský dvůr Chýně - Chýně Denmark *Nørrebro Bryghus - Copenhagen France * Brasserie O'neil - Paris Germany Bavaria * Brauerei Hartmann - Würgau (Landkreis Bamberg) * Schlenkerla - Bamberg Berlin * Brauhaus Bohnsdorf - Bohnsdorf * Brauhaus Georgbræu - Nikolaiviertel * Brauhaus Südstern - Hasenheide, Neukölln * Brauhaus in Spandau - Spandau * Brewbaker - Moabit * Eschenbräu - Wedding * Hops & Barley - Friedrichshain * Prassnik – Pankow * Privatbrauerei am Rollberg - Neukölln * Schalander - Friedrichshain * Schlossplatz Brauerei Cöpenick – Köpenick Brandenburg * Alte Ölmühle - Wittenberge * Brauerei Erich Babben - Lübbenau * Brauhaus Kneipe Pur - Brandenburg-Plaue * Brauhaus Radigk - Finsterwalde * Braumanufaktur im Forsthaus Templin - Potsdam * Burgbräuhaus Belzig - Bad Belzig * Gasthausbrauerei „Zum Alten Brauhaus“ - Rheinsberg * Hofbrauerei Schloss Königs Wusterhausen - Königs Wusterhausen * Kircher Brauhaus - Drebkau * Märkische Bierstuben - Rathenow * Meierei im Neuen Garten - Potsdam * Privatbrauerei „Haus am See“ - Diensdorf-Radlow * Uckermärker Brauerei - Chorin-Golzow Bremen * Borgfelder Landhaus * Schüttinger Niedersachsen * Brauhaus Alt Neuhaus -Neuhaus/Oste * HBX Stadtbrauerei - Hannover * Altstadtbrauerei - Jever * Stader Ratskeller - Stade Japan * T.Y Harbor Brewing Company Netherlands * Brouwerij 't IJ - Amsterdam * Jopenkerk - Haarlem * Kasparus - Flevoland New Zealand * Shakespeare Hotel & Brewery Poland * Brovaria * Kowal Singapore * Archipelago * Brewerkz Restaurant and Microbrewery * Paulaner Bräuhaus * Red Dot Brewhouse * Tawandang Microbrewery * The Pump Room Microbrewery and Bistro South Korea * Navy Club - Seoul United Kingdom * Brew Wharf - London, England * Zerodegrees - London, England United States * Gordon Biersch Brewing Company * Hops Restaurant Bar-Brewery * Rock Bottom Brewery Alabama * Montgomery Brewing Company - Montgomery * Olde Auburn Ale House - Auburn Alaska * Glacier BrewHouse - Anchorage * The Last Frontier Brewing - Wasilla Arizona * Barley Brothers Brewery & Grill - Lake Havasu City * Beaver Street Brewery and Whistle Stop Cafe * Flagstaff Brewing Company - Flagstaff * Four Peaks Brewing Company - Tempe * Gentle Ben's Brewing Company - Tucson * Grand Canyon Brewery - Williams * Oak Creek Brewing Company - Sedona * Papago Brewing Company - Scottsdale * Pinnacle Peak Patio Steakhouse and Microbrewery - Scottsdale * Prescott Brewing Company - Prescott * Streets of New York - Tempe Arkansas * Hog Haus Brewing Company - Fayetteville * Vino's Brewpub - Little Rock California * 21st Amendment - San Francisco * Alcatraz Brewing Company - San Francisco * Anacapa Brewing Company - Ventura * Auburn Alehouse Brewery and Restaurant - Old Town Auburn * Back Street Brewery - Irvine * Beach Chalet Brewery - San Francisco * Jupiter Brewery -Berkeley * Bear's Lair Brewpub - University of California-Berkeley * Belmont Brewing Company - Long Beach * Black Diamond Brewing Company - Walnut Creek * Blue Frog Grog & Grill - Fairfield * Buffalo Bill's Brewery - Hayward * Callahan's Pub & Brewery - San Diego * Faultline Brewing Company - Sunnyvale * Fifty Fifty Brewing - Truckee * Half Moon Bay Brewing Co. Restaurant - Half Moon Bay * Hollister Brewing - Goleta * Huntington Beach Beer Company - Huntington Beach * Iron Springs Pub and Brewery - Fairfax * Jupiter Taproom - Berkeley * Karl Strauss Breweries * La Jolla Brew House - La Jolla * Los Gatos Brewing Company - Los Gatos * Magnolia Pub and Brewery - San Francisco * Main Street Brewery - Corona * Marin Brewing Company - Larkspur * Moylan's Brewery & Restaurant - Novato * Newport Beach Brewing Company - Newport Beach * North Coast Brewing Company - Ft. Bragg * Oggi's Pizza & Brewing Company - San Diego County * Pacific Coast Brewing Company - Oakland * Pizza Port Brewing Company - Solana Beach; Carlsbad * Placerville Brewing Company - Placerville * Pyramid Alehouse - Berkeley; Sacramento; Walnut Creek * Red Car Brewery & Restaurant - Torrance * River City Brewing - Sacramento * Rubicon Brewing - Sacramento * Sacramento Brewing Company - Sacramento * San Diego Brewing Company - San Diego * San Francisco Brewing Company - San Francisco * San Marcos Brewery & Grill - San Marcos * Santa Barbara Brewing Company - Santa Barbara * Schooner's Grille and Brewery - Antioch * Seabright Brewery - Santa Cruz * Silverado Brewing Company - St. Helena * Steelhead Brewing Co. * Stumptown Brewery - Guerneville * TAPS Fish House & Brewery - Brea * Third Street AleWorks - Santa Rosa * ThirstyBear Brewing Company - San Francisco * Tied House Café & Brewery - Mountain View; San Jose * Triple Rock Brewery & Alehouse * Tustin Brewing Company * Ukiah Brewing Company - Ukiah * Valley Brew Family Restaurant - Stockton Colorado * The Cheshire Cat Brewpub - Arvada * ChopHouse & Brewery - Denver; Boulder * CooperSmith's Pub and Brewery - Fort Collins * Dillon Dam Brewery - Dillon * Estes Park Brewery - Estes Park * Glenwood Canyon Brewing Company - Glenwood Springs * Great Northern Tavern - Denver; Keystone * Oskar Blues Grill & Brew - Lyons * Phantom Canyon Brewing Company - Colorado Springs * Pints Pub Brewery & Freehouse - Denver * Pug Ryan's Steak House Brewery - Dillon * Pumphouse Brewery & Restaurant - Longmont * RedFish New Orleans Brewhouse - Boulder * Rockyard Brewing Company - Castle Rock * Steamworks Brewing Company - Durango * Walnut Brewery - Boulder * Wynkoop Brewing Company - Denver Connecticut * City Steam Brewery Café - Hartford * John Harvard's Brew House * Southport Brewing Company - Stamford; Southport * Willimantic Brewing Company - Willimantic Delaware * Iron Hill Brewery and Restaurant * John Harvard's Brew House * Stewart's Brewing Company - Bear Florida * Brewzzi Restaurant & Microbrewery - Boca Raton; West Palm Beach * Kelly's Caribbean Bar, Grill & Brewery - Key West * River City Brewing Company - Jacksonville * Tampa Bay Brewing Company - Ybor City * Titanic Restaurant and Brewery - Coral Gables Georgia * Copper Creek Brewing - Athens * Five Seasons Brewing Company - Atlanta * Max Lagers Grill and Brewery - Atlanta * Moon River Brewing Company - Savannah * Park Tavern Brewery - Atlanta Hawaii * Kona Brewing Company - Kailua-Kona Idaho * M.J. Barleyhoppers - Lewiston * The Ram Illinois * Bluecat Brewpub - Rock Island * Flatlander's Restaurant and Brewery - Lincolnshire * Flossmoor Station Brewery & Restaurant - Flossmoor * Govnor's Public House - Lake in the Hills * Harrison's Brewing Company - Orland Park * Mickey Finn's Brewery - Libertyville * Prairie Rock Brewing Company - Elgin * The Ram Indiana * Alcatraz Brewing Company - Indianapolis * Barley Island Brewing Company - Noblesville * Duneland Brewhouse Pub and Restaurant - Michigan City * Firkin Brewpub - Evansville * Hofbräuhaus Newport * Lafayette Brewing Company - Lafayette * Main Street Brewery - Evansville * Mishawaka Brewing Company * The Ram * Twisted Crew Brewing Company - Seymour * Upland Brewing Company - Bloomington Iowa * Court Avenue Restaurant and Brewing Company * Raccoon River Brewing Company - Des Moines Kansas * 23rd Street Brewery - Lawrence * Blind Tiger Brewery & Restaurant - Topeka * Free State Brewing Company - Lawrence * High Noon Saloon & Brewery - Leavenworth * Little Apple Brewing Company - Manhattan * River City Brewing Company - Wichita * Hank is Wiser Brewery - Cheney Kentucky * Bluegrass Brewing Company - Louisville Louisiana * Abita Brewpub - Abita Springs * Crescent City Brewhouse - New Orleans Maine * Federal Jack's Restaurant and Brewpub - Kennebunkport * Gritty McDuff's - Portland * Sebago Brewing Company - Portland * Stone Coast Brewing Company - Portland; Bethel Maryland * Bare Bones Grill and Brewery - Ellicott City * Barley and Hops Grill & Microbrewery - Frederick * Brewer's Alley Restaurant and Brewery - Frederick * The Brewer's Art - Baltimore * Capitol City Brewing Company - Baltimore * Deep Creek Brewing Company - Deep Creek Lake * DuClaw Brewing Company - Bel Air; Hanover * Ellicott Mills Brewing Company - Ellicott City * Growlers - Gaithersburg * Johansson's Brewing Company - Westminster * Red Brick Station - Baltimore * Rocky Run Tap and Grill - Baltimore; Columbia; Glen Burnie * The Wharf Rat - Baltimore Massachusetts * Amherst Brewing Company - Amherst * Beer Works - Boston; Salem * Cambridge Brewing Company - Cambridge * Hyland Orchard & Brewery - Sturbridge * John Harvard's Brew House * Northampton Brewery - Northampton * Pittsfield Brew Works - Pittsfield * Watch City Brewing Company - Waltham Michigan * Arbor Brewing Company - Ann Arbor * Big Buck Brewery and Steakhouse - Gaylord * Bo's Brewery and Bistro - Pontiac * Copper Canyon Brewery - Southfield * Detroit Beer Company - Detroit * Fort Street Brewery - Lincoln Park * Grand Rapids Brewing Company - Grand Rapids * Great Baraboo Brewing Company - Macomb County * Hereford & Hops * Jamesport Brewing Company - Ludington * Kraftbräu Brewery - Kalamazoo * Leopold Bros. of Ann Arbor - Ann Arbor * Mackinaw Brewing Company - Traverse City * Mountain Town Station - Mt. Pleasant * North Peak Brewing Company - Traverse City * Omaras Restaurant - Berkley * Quay Street Brewing Company - Port Huron * Redwood Lodge - Flint * Right Brain Brewery - Traverse City * Rochester Mills Beer Company - Rochester * Royal Oak Brewery - Royal Oak * Sherwood Brewing Co. - Shelby Township * Tahquamenon Falls Brewery and Pub - Tahquamenon Falls State Park * Traffic Jam and Snug - Detroit * Vierling Restaurant and Marquette Harbor Brewery Minnesota * Day Block Brewing- Minneapolis * Fitger's Brewhouse - Duluth * Granite City Food And Brewery * Great Waters Brewing Company - St. Paul * Minneapolis Town Hall Brewery - Minneapolis Mississippi * Hal and Mal's - Jackson Missouri * 75th Street Brewery - Kansas City * Augusta Brewing Company * Flat Branch Pub & Brewing - Columbia * McCoy's Public House - Kansas City * Mill Creek Brewery - Kansas City * Morgan Street Brewery - Saint Louis * Power Plant Brewery and Restaurant - Parkville * River Market Brewing Company - Kansas City * Schlafly Brewery and Tap Room - St. Louis Nebraska * Jaipur Brewery and Restaurant- Omaha * Upstream Brewing Company - Omaha Nevada * Great Basin Brewing Company - Sparks New Hampshire * Elm City Brewing Company - Keene * Flying Goose Brew Pub - New London * Moat Mountain Smoke House and Brewing Company - North Conway * Portsmouth Brewery - Portsmouth * Stone Coast Brewing Company - Laconia * Woodstock Inn, Station & Brewery - North Woodstock New Jersey * Basil T's - Red Bank * Gaslight Brewery and Restaurant - South Orange * Harvest Moon Brewery - New Brunswick * J.J. Bitting Brewing Company - Woodbridge * Krogh's Restaurant and Brew Pub - Sparta * Long Valley Pub and Brewery - Long Valley * The Ship Inn Restaurant and Brewery - Milford * Triumph Brewery - Princeton * Tun Tavern - Atlantic City New Mexico * Cazuelas Mexican Grill & Brewery - Rio Rancho * Blue Corn Café and Brewery - Santa Fe * Embudo Station - Embudo * Eske's Brew Pub and Restaurant - Taos * Il Vicino Wood Oven Pizza & Brewery - Albuquerque * Second Street Brewery - Santa Fe * Turtle Mountain Brewery - Rio Rancho - Homepage New York * Black Forest Brew Haus - Farmingdale * BrickHouse Brewery and Restaurant - Patchogue * Brown's Brewing - Troy * Buffalo Brewpub - Williamsville * C.H. Evans Brewing Company at the Albany Pump Station - Albany * Custom BrewCrafters - Rochester * Davidson Brothers Restaurant & Brewery - Glens Falls * Ellicottville Brewing Company - Ellicottville; Fredonia * Empire Brewing Company - Syracuse - Homepage * Gilded Otter Brewing Company - New Paltz * Heartland Brewery - New York City * Hyde Park Brewing Company - Hyde Park * Lake Placid Pub and Brewery - Lake Placid * Malt River Brewing Company - Latham * Pearl Street Grill & Brewery - Buffalo * Ramapo Valley Brewery - Rockland County * Sackets Harbor Brewing Company - Sackets Harbor * Southampton Publick House - Southampton North Carolina * Asheville Pizza and Brewing Company - Asheville * Carolina Brewery - Chapel Hill * Foothills Brewing - Winston-Salem * Jack of the Wood - Asheville * The Mash House Restaurant & Brewery - Fayetteville * Outer Banks Brewing Station - Kill Devil Hills * Weeping Radish Restaurant and Brewery - Manteo North Dakota * Granite City Food and Brewery * Great Northern Restaurant and Brewery * JJ's Bistroy and Brewery * Laughing Sun Brewery Ohio * BarrelHouse Brewing Company - Cincinnati * Buckeye Beer Engine - Lakewood * ChopHouse & Brewery - Cleveland * Great Lakes Brewing Company - Cleveland * Put-In-Bay Brewing Company - Put-In-Bay * Willoughby Brewing Company - Willoughby Oklahoma * Belle Isle Brewery * Bricktown Brewery * Bricktown Brewery - Oklahoma City * Cherry Street Brewing * Coach's Restaurant & Brewery - Norman; Oklahoma City; Edmond * Il Vicino Pizzeria and Brewery #5 * Interurban Brewpub * Norman Brewing * Pete's Place - Krebs * Royal Bavaria Brewhaus Restaurant and Biergarten * Tulsa Brewing Oregon * Alameda Brewhouse - Portland - Homepage * Amnesia Brewing - Portland * Barley Brown's Brewpub - Baker City * Bend Brewing Co. - Bend - Homepage * Big Horn Brewing - Lake Oswego; Salem - Homepage * Bill's Tavern & Brewhouse - Cannon Beach * BJ's Pizza, Grill & Brewery - Portland - Homepage * Elliot Glacier Public House - Parkdale * Fearless Brewing - Estacada - Homepage * Fryer Tuck Restaurant, Lounge & Brewery - Portland * Golden Valley Brewery & Pub - McMinville - Homepage * Laurelwood Public House and Brewery - Portland Homepage * Liberator Brewery - Troutdale Homepage * Lucky Labrador Brewing Company - Portland Homepage * Main Street Ale House - Gresham - Homepage * McMenamin's Breweries - Homepage * Mia & Pia's Pizzeria & Brewhouse - Kalamath Falls - Homepage * Mount Hood Brewing Company - Government Camp - Homepage * New Old Lompoc Brewery - Portland - Homepage * Old Market Pub - Portland - Homepage * Oregon Trader Brewery - Albany * Oregon Trail Brewery - Corvallis - Homepage * Pacific Rim Brewing Co. - Astoria * Pelican Pub & Brewery - Pacific City - Homepage * Philadelphia's - Portland * Raccoon Lodge and Brewpub - Portland - Homepage * The Ram * Rogue Ales - Newport * Standing Stone Brewing Company - Ashland - Homepage * Steelhead Brewing Co. - Eugene * Terminal Gravity Brewery - Enterprise * Tugboat Brewing Company - Portland - Homepage * Wild River Brewing - Cave Junction; Grants Pass - Homepage Pennsylvania * Barley Creek Brewing Company - Tannersville * Bethlehem Brew Works - Bethlehem * Bube's Brewery - Mount Joy * Bullfrog Brewery - Williamsport * The Church Brew Works - Pittsburgh * Dock Street Beer - West Philadelphia * Elk Creek Cafe + Aleworks - Millheim * General Lafayette Inn & Brewery - Lafayette Hill * Iron Hill Brewery and Restaurant * John Harvard's Brew House * The Lion Brewery - Wilkes-Barre * Manayunk Brewery and Restaurant - Philadelphia * McKenzie Brew House - Glen Mills * Nodding Head Brewery - Philadelphia * North Country Brewing Company - Slippery Rock * Red Star Brewery & Grill - Greensburg Rhode Island * John Harvard's Brew House * Trinity Brewhouse and Restaurant - Providence South Carolina * Aiken Brewing Company - Aiken * Brewer's Brewing - Beaufort * Mad Boar Restaurants & Brewery - North Myrtle Beach South Dakota * Dempsey's Brewery and Pub - Watertown * Granite City Food And Brewery Tennessee * Boscos - Memphis * Downtown Grill & Brewery - Knoxville * Smoky Mountain Brewery - Gatlinburg Texas * Blue Star Brewing - San Antonio * The Covey Restaurant & Brewery - Fort Worth * Draught House Pub and Brewery - Austin * Fredericksburg Brewing Company - Fredericksburg * Jaxon's Restaurant & Brewery - El Paso * North By Northwest Restaurant and Brewery - Austin * TwoRows Breweries and Grills - Allen; Dallas; Houston Utah * Bohemian Brewery & Grill - Midvale * Eddie McStiff's - Moab * Moab Brewery - Moab * Red Rock Brewing Company - Salt Lake City * Squatters Pub Brewery - Salt Lake City * Wasatch Beers - Park City Vermont * The Alchemist Pub and Brewery - Waterbury * Jasper Murdock's Alehouse - Norwich * Vermont Pub and Brewery - Burlington Virginia * Cally's Restaurant and Brewing Company - Harrisonburg * Capitol City Brewing Company - Arlington * Richbrau Brewing Company - Richmond * Starr Hill Brewery and Music Hall - Charlottesville * Sweetwater Tavern - Merrifield; Centreville; Sterling Washington * Big Time Brewery and Alehouse - Seattle * Boundary Bay Brewery - Bellingham * Diamond Knot Pub & Brewery - Mukilteo * Elliott Bay Brew Pub - West Seattle * Georgetown Brewing Company - Seattle * Hale's Ales Brewery & Pub - Seattle * Maritime Pacific Brewing Company - Seattle * McMenamin's Breweries - Homepage * Meconi Brewing Company - Seattle * North Fork Brewing Company - Deming * The Pike Pub and Brewery - Seattle * Pyramid Alehouse - Seattle * The Ram * Rockfish Grill and Anacortes Brewery - Anacortes * San Juan Brewing Company - Friday Harbor * Scuttlebutt Brewing Company - Everett * Silver City Restaurant and Brewery - Silverdale * Skagit River Brewery - Mount Vernon * Snipes Mountain Microbrewery & Restaurant - Sunnyside * Stix Billiards and Brewhouse - Seattle * Walking Man Brewing - Stevenson Washington, DC * Capitol City Brewing Company * ChopHouse & Brewery * John Harvard's Brew House West Virginia *Morgantown Brewing Company * Blackwater Brewing Company - Davis Wisconsin * Angelic Brewing Company - Madison * Brewery Creek Inn - Mineral Point - Homepage * Bugsy's Sports Bar & Brown Street Brewery - Rhinelander * Fox River Brewing Company - Appleton - Homepage * Fratellos' and Fox River Brewing Company - Oshkosh; Appleton * Great Dane Pub & Brewing Company - Madison - Homepage * J.T. Whitney's Pub & Brewery - Madison - Homepage * Milwaukee Ale House - Milwaukee * Northwoods Brewpub - Eau Claire - Homepage * Silver Creek Brewing Company - Cedarburg * Titletown Brewing Company - Green Bay * Water Street Brewery - Milwaukee Wyoming * Snake River Brewing Company - Jackson Category:Brewpubs